


Patience

by maidenstage



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dating, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Modern AU, this is a gift fic to the lovely and talented steamofed whom i would die for, this makes my sapphic heart soar i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidenstage/pseuds/maidenstage
Summary: Waiting for your girlfriend to get dressed for a date isn't the worst thing Cana had to wait for. But hassling Lucy was a past time that Cana simply couldn't resist.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr as a companion piece to a fanart that my best friend and love of my life @steamofed drew. She and I ship lucana and her art inspired me to write this as a thank you for the lovely art. Please check out her art and consider commissioning her on tumblr and twitter @steamofed~!
> 
> Here's link for the art: http://steamofed.tumblr.com/post/174156781809/just-two-girlfriends-with-style

* * *

Cana wasn’t really one to complain about time. She held a laid back disposition when it came to waiting since in her experience, waiting often meant that something good would come out of it. Which was at odds with her temperament most of the time, as she wasn’t exactly the  **most**  composed person, but Cana felt her patience fluctuated depending on the circumstance. Like some fancy food at a restaurant: if it was good, then it would be worth it. Like alcohol- one of her closest loves- required time in order to taste delicious, so waiting to fulfill the demands of her vice was another exception. Though considering Cana had a ready supply of alcohol to drink at her own leisure,  _waiting_  wasn’t an issue for her.

That being said...there was another love that required a developed sort of patience. A love that at first, didn’t begin as ‘love’. That was the beauty of it though. No one realizes they’re waiting for the love of their life until they’ve caught their first glimpse of this flighty concept. Cana certainly felt this was so. But that was tricky to define, right? What could be defined as ‘love’ to begin with? She could spend a lifetime trying to divine it, seeking magic and all its secrets to unearth the answer, but honestly, where would that get her? Just a fucking headache not worth having. Especially when she found her own answer already- although it took a long time finding it, that was for damn sure.

Lucy was definitely a worthy reward, someone who was well worth the wait.

Lucy Heartfilia loved taking her time on most things, and this particular instance, she was busy rummaging through her closet picking an outfit to wear. An outfit to wear for  _her_. An outfit fit for a  **date** with her-  ** _together_**. It wasn’t all that special by itself. Picking an outfit out for a date wasn’t special on its own. Lots of girls did that all the time for their partners. Still, most couples weren’t like Cana and Lucy.

It still boggled her mind that they were  _together_ , as more than just friends. That she took the chance to place her feelings out on display for Lucy, the uncertainty that her feelings would be made one-sided, or worse, violently rejected was... _terrifying_ , to say the least. The fear she felt was keen and insistent, building her anxiety to a point where she almost felt sick. 

How lucky was she to have such a kind, understanding friend? Cana would never know otherwise. She would spend a lifetime marveling over Lucy’s generous soul, so sweet and empathetic, and Cana would never be able to scratch the surface of the goodness of Lucy’s nature.

Cana was the luckiest son of a bitch ever.

She still felt that even now as she lounged around on Lucy’s bed. Just being invited to her home and allowed in her most private and intimate space felt like a privilege. Lucy would have laughed at her reverence towards her, admonishing Cana on how silly she was. And she was right, yet her feelings on that matter did not change.

Lucy was the kind of girl that took time in her appearance, to bring out the maximum effect that accentuated her beauty. If it were any other woman with an over-bloated sense of vanity, the lush would not have tolerated waiting while they finished primping. But this was Lucy. She was always soft when it came to her, so the brunette kept her complaints to a minimum. Sometimes.

“Just  _how_  many outfits have you tried on already?”

The sound of hangers clanking inside the closet ceasing before a familiar blonde head poked out, long hair swept to the side falling over her shoulder delicately while a tongue was stuck out childishly before an impish grin was given to the brunette. As annoyed as she was initially, Cana’s lips still twitched in a natural smile. How could she not smile when her  _girlfriend_  acted so damn cute?

“Only five.”

“’Only five’ she says,” Cana mutters with a shake of her head. For Lucy to display such a silly disposition, she must feel just as excited about their date as she was. Yet still, the lush waited for Lucy to get ready. “At this rate, my ass will integrate with your bed. How much longer Luce?”

“I’m almost done!” she replied from within the closet, her tone sounding sure from within the fathomless depths. “I’m trying to find that one white belt...”

Cana exhaled her breath with a loud sigh. She distinctly remembered asking earlier if she was done, and got variating answers: ‘ _I’m just finding a top’_ or _‘hold on, I still need boots!’_. It was absolutely maddening!

While waiting for Lucy to get dressed was another one of her exceptions, however, there were limits that tested her. An hour of lounging in her girlfriend’s bedroom and she was already nearing the end of her patience. Granted, their outing was outside the designs of rationality. There was no timetable, they had no reservation to meet, so the urgency wasn’t desperate due to a constraint of a deadline. Their date together was based only on their impulse and their mutual desire to be with each other.

Cana was just anxious to go out together. There was so much she wanted to do, so many things that Cana wanted to explore and experience with Lucy that their work often prevented them from doing- and now that they had the time, she was restless to start these new experiences with her. The excitement was almost making her twitch with anticipation! Plus she was hungry, and itching to get sloshed and enjoy their night of revelry.

Now if they ever  _left_ Lucy’s apartment, Cana could fulfill those desires tenfold.

In fact, she was ready to go in there and pick out the damn outfit herself! Cana was all for picking out the perfect outfit for the occasion, but her tastes usually didn’t have her spend an hour just picking the initial outfit. Cana could make almost any outfit look good on her but for tonight she felt drawn to the punk aesthetic. A dark top over a long-sleeved shirt with the word WITCH printed across her breasts, followed by a dark purple plaid skirt with fishnet stockings, and completing this look was various bangles and necklaces adorned her body. Simple and suited to her style.

Cana knew that Lucy could wear a potato sack and she would find them beautiful, and she knew she was only primping because she was nervous. That was understandable, if their relationship was new- which it wasn’t. It was different, sure, it held a different level of intimacy, but surely Lucy knew that, right?

After several minutes, Cana’s patience finally reached its peak. “I’m counting to ten,” Cana began. “And if you’re not dressed, I’m dragging you out in whatever you’ve got on- or not. One. Two--”

A yelp sounded from within the closet, followed by a frantic shuffle. “W-wait a minute-!”

“I’ve already waited Luce-- Three...Four...Five...”  


“C-cana--!”  


“Six...” She dragged the pronunciation, a small smile stretching across her lips. “Seven...Eight--!”  


“Okay okay! I found it, just let me put it on--”  


“Nine,” There was a pregnant pause where there was an increase of noise emanating from the closet, and as Cana began to count to the final number in her sequence, Lucy emerged.   


“...Ten.”  


For a moment Cana forgot her annoyance. Her final number in her countdown left her lips, they parted open as she stared at the blonde. Hands were placed upon her hips in a posture that was vexed. Cheeks were puffed to accompany her body language, while hazel eyes fixed Cana with a pointedly exasperated look. Even in this state, she was a vision of beauty.

“Jeez Cana, you could be a little bit more patient y’know!”   


Cana was speechless. Absolutely dumbstruck. What could she say that would properly convey how she felt?  _Was_  there anything she could say? She could of course, but then they both would never leave her bedroom- and Cana had plans for that later in the night.

“God you’re beautiful...”  


Lucy’s reaction was well worth her ire, in the blossom of color that bloomed upon her cheeks.   


“F-flatterer.” she muttered, suddenly bashful.  _Cuuuute._  


“Absolutely.” Cana agreed, to which the other let out a surprised squeak, making the brunette laugh. “It was definitely worth the wait.”  


"It wasn’t that long...” Lucy muttered defensively.  


“An hour,” Cana stated bluntly. “you spent  **an hour**  getting dressed.”   


“I have a lot of clothes!”  


“Uh-huh.”  


She made a face and Cana couldn’t help but giggle. She stepped closer, her arms reaching out and encircling around her girlfriend’s middle.  


“You know that you could wear  _nothing_  and you’d still be gorgeous right?”  


That earned a strained noise from Lucy. “Is that your attempt to get me naked?”

“No, but give me about five minutes and I might be able to persuade you...”  


Predictably this teasing statement earned another startled noise, much to Cana’s amusement. She couldn’t help it, honestly! Just the sound of her embarrassment was too adorable for words. Lucy’s reaction only made Cana want to hold her tighter, bringing her body closer for her to place many soft, sweet kisses against her face. Her rain of affection would continue until Lucy called for her to stop in between delighted laughter. 

“Okay okay, Cana, stop,” Lucy giggled. “Let’s get going, I’m starving.”  


“We  **could** have been eating  _earlier_ if you would have  _hurried_ \--”  


“Jeez, are you  **never** gonna let that go?”  


“Nope-- not until you make it up to me for making me wait so long.”  


Their banter continued as they separated and gathered their things to leave the apartment. The atmosphere between them was relaxed, yet there was an undertone of playfulness that was brought by how close they were. As Lucy pulled the shawl over her shoulders and gathered her star patterned purse, she reached for Cana’s hand and grasped it. Cana merely smiled and squeezed Lucy’s hand and followed her out the door.

Just as the blonde turned to lock the door behind her, she paused suddenly.

“Oh wait! I forgot something--”  


Cana’s jaw dropped.  _Oh for--_

“Lucy--”   


Her tone of annoyance stopped only at her name before she was silenced by Lucy’s kiss. It was everything a kiss should be, it was  _all_  Cana could ever ask for and more. Her lips pressed firmly yet sweetly against Cana’s held the taste of her lip gloss. A shy swipe of her tongue brought a keen flicker of lust that compelled Cana to react. Passion demanded her hand to thread within Lucy’s blonde tresses and bring their kiss to a higher intensity. Their only break was to breathe while soft murmurs expressed ardor that they both felt.

“There,” Lucy said breathlessly. “Now we can go.”  


The other woman merely laughed and shook her head, a smile teasing her lips. “Oh well, now that you mentioin it--” 

“Cana!”  


Eventually Lucy locked the door, yet it would take the two happy women another half hour before they reached their date destination. There were no further complaints from the two lovers, especially from Cana, not while she held Lucy’s hand throughout the night.

Her patience for Lucy could last throughout anything for her. Because her love for Lucy taught her that being patient held a better reward that no liquor could ever bring.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you to those that leave kudos and comments!


End file.
